Peppa Goes To The Movie Theater
Plot Peppa Goes To The Movies To See Ugly Dolls Transcript intro appears Peppa: the title card Peppa Goes To The Movie Theater zooms in to the window disappears day before Grandpa's Funeral George: very loud Peppa: up and ears hurting STOP SNORING GEORGE! George: up Huh? Peppa: You were hurting my ears! George: Sorry... Peppa: It's okay just for now- ringing Mummy: the hallway I'll get it! continues ringing Mummy: Up Hello? Granny Pig: from the phone Hello Mummy Pig I have some great news! Mummy: Whats the good news? Granny Pig: There's a new movie that came out Uglydolls and I want you guys to come with me and Grandpa. Mummy: Wow cool actully I saw a trailer of Uglydolls on PigTube the other day. Granny Pig: Yup and the showtimes today at the theater are at.. 1:00 4:37 7:25 and 9:00 me and Grandpa are going to the 9:00. Mummy: Hmm I usally put Peppa and George to bed at 8:00. Granny Pig: But it's gonna be there first time staying up at 9:00 and going to the movie theater. Mummy: Well I suppose they can go to that show time. Granny Pig: Good Bye. Mummy: Bye. hang up Mummy: Peppa? George? Granny and Grandpa just invited us to the movie theater to see Uglydolls tonight Peppa: YAY! Wait... what do you mean by tonight? Mummy: Granny and Grandpa are going to the showtime at 9:00 Peppa: But we usally go to bed at 8:00 don't we? Mummy: I told Granny Pig the same! the theater George: Dinosaur grr! Mummy: No George we are not going to see Jurasic Park we are gonna see Uglydolls. George: into where the movie is airing Peppa: Whispering I'm hungry can we get popcorn and candy? Granny Pig: Whispering Sure let's go. Major: What can I get you? Granny Pig: Some Candy and biscuts and popcorn please? Major: Coming right up! Major is done with the food Granny asked for Major: There! Granny Pig: I don't mean biscust biscuts! don't you get British words? Major: sorry I thouight you meant these kind of biscuts wich kind of biscuts do you want? Granny Pig: Cookies. Major: Oh... so that's what you mean by biscuts well okay coming up! getting them the cookies Major: That will be 37 dollars or as you like to say pounds! Granny Pig: Let's go watch the movie Peppa we just missed 5 minutes of it! where it's airing Peppa and Granny Pig: down George: to self Dinosaur. with no one looking where it's airing Jurasic Park Dinosaurs: the screen ROAR! George: that where they are airing Uglydolls can hear DINOSAUR GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Man: SHUT UP LITTLE PIG I CAN'T HEAR THE MOVIE! Park allready being over Evreyone expet George: THANKS ALOT! NOW WE MISSED THE ENDING! George: Sorry Mummy Daddy Pig Grandpa Pig and Granny Pig runs to where george is Peppa: George what are you doing here? Man: HEY PIG IS THIS YOU CHILD?! Daddy Pig: Well Yes! Evreyone expet Peppa George Mummy Daddy Pig Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig: YOU ARE HORIBAL PARENTS AND GRANDPARENTS! Grandpa Pig: It's not our faut just the little rascal came here without us knowing we were watching Uglydolls. Woman: WELL GET YOUR KID OUT OF HERE! Daddy Pig: Well George you have learned a valubule leason: Just because you like something and the thing you like is a detail in the movie and your parents want you to watch the movie they want then litsen. George: KK Snorts back to watch Uglydolls copule minutes later ends Peppa: So was that a good movie George? noods head credits end Major: Thanks for watching this episode of Peppa Pig that teaches you a very valubule leason! Category:Episodes Category:Vaulubule Leasons